Roleplay: Hati ventures into the Pyramid of Shifting Sand land Free join
Basic info Hati the hedgehog, in trouble again, as per usual. Awoken from her uncoincious-ness, she finds herself stuck, alone in the dreaded Pyramid on the Shifting Sand Land level of mario, until some randoms get thrown in with her (preferably yur fursonas ^^). Can Hati and her new friends, INSERT FRIENDS HERE (he he, lol) Get out before the ancient hands awaken? And can they help her figure out how they got there in the first place? Can the solve the mystery of the Voice? Rules 1. Sexual scenes allowed (whether you like it or not) 2. No over ruling any scene (don't try and make the scene all about your own character, no one is allowed to do so except me cause i made this RP) 3. do not add anymore than two to three characters in this RP (i don't want to over crowd it) 4. Have fun and enjoy the RP! ^^ Heroes Hati the Hedgehog (lily x mr puffin) Sonic the hedgehog (lily x mr puffin) Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami (Jonicthedgehog) Siegfried the Wolchidna (Wolf9400) Runner the Hedgehog (StH15) Gorru the Wolf (Niktendo7) Lily "Angel Star" the wolf (lily) Villians The voice (lily x mr puffin) The ancient hands (lily x mr puffin) Bowser (im making wolf control him) Prologue "Come on Hati...." The voice jeered. Hati cried, stumbling forward. "Leave me alone!" Hati screamed, running into her lounge room. A Loud thud was heard from outside, as Hati screamed once more. She shivered, hugging herself in the corner. "Come out Hati.... i don't want to have to hurt you..." The vouce jeered once again. Hati cried silently, her tears dribbling down her face. Hati noticed blood on her arm. "Must have been from when i hit the table when i was running..." Hati thought, wiping the blood away. "I can smell your fear Hati..." The voice called..... Loud, hard footsteps were heard throughout the house, before they stopped. A loud bang rang in Hati's ears as darkness envoloped her body..... Chapter one: Hati awakes... Hati awoke, rubbing her head. "What.... happend?" She asked, sitting up. She looked around, her vision blurred, blood dripping from her head. "Where... Where am i?" She asked, trying to stand up. She fell forward, hitting a hard, cement wall. She screamed in pain, holding her head as she bowed down on the ground, crying. "God damnit!" She cried, removing her hands and seeing the blood. "S-Sonic? Are you here?" She called. No reply. Hati crawled up to the wall, still crying. Not knowing where she was, Hati sat there in hopes of Sonic coming to help her. From the distance a figure shadowed out from the sun aproaches from the distance as it slowly aproaches Hati it is soon shown to be a ice blue wolf dressed in strange clothes, his bandana dancing with the wind and blue markings across his face, he shortly reaches Hati and notices her "!! hey... are you ok?" he asked kneeling down Hati looked up, gasping. Single, she wondered who this strange yet handsome man was. "No.... not really. Im stuck here and i don't know how i got here..." Hati cried. the wolf stood silently and then held his hand out "...need some help?" he continued asking swaying his tail Hati took his hand, her vision still blurred. The blood on her hands wiped off onto his, as she cried in pain. "It's getting dark, we need to find somewhere safe to stay. I cna see a pyramid over there, could your kindly carry me to it?" Hati asked, trying to keep her balance. She fell back, losing her legging. "......very well" replied the wolf as his markings glow "i only just met her now she wants me to carry her?.... strange day" he thought lifting her up and started to aproache pyramid Hati moaned, her head still bleeding. She rested her head on his chest, trying to rest. The pain killed her inside, causing her to moan louder. She could not rest, no matter how hard she tried. "Quickly......" She moaned, gripping his shoulder. The wolf started to run faster untill he reached the pyramid "...doesnt look like theres a way in.." he mutterd before looking down at Hati as he began to think in his head "i still dont know this girls name or why shes here..." Hati slowly moved her arm up, pointing to the small entrance. "..... There....." she moaned, her head falling back. "..right" mutterd the mysterious wolf as he carried her cautiously into the pyramid feeling the dark atmosphere take him in "...what is this place?..." he mutterd as he layed Hati up against a wall "Shifting Sand land's pyramid. It should give us some shelter for the night." Hati mumbled, "I'm Hati the Hedgehog." She lowered her head, blood dripping from her head again. "Airon Hikarikaze..." the wolf replied silently feeling not willing to say the name he normally use's "Ugh...." Hati fainted, a large puddle of blood surrounding her. Jonic turned shocked and started to worry "D...damn it" he mutterd as he aproached her and slipped his hand in his shirt pulling out a pack of bandages before wrapping them round her "i wonder if she had an acomplice..." he said to himself sitting her up against wall. Runner was walking around "how did i get stuck here?" he then saw Hati and ran over to her "hati! is she ok?" A white wolf that none of the people present knew was stumbling through the desert too. His fur shone in the sun in all but two places: his gloves, which were ripped to shreds, and a large bandaged area around his head. The wound was similar to Hati's, but his was older. When he saw the large pyramid, he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, more than willing to get out of the heat.